


Stolen Moments

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Quiet moments after practice in the club room.





	Stolen Moments

It wasn’t that it was late, it was that they were not leaving. Sure, Suga loved these new first years they had gained on their team—their energy was unmatchable, their enthusiasm unstoppable…

But they never stopped.

Ever.

Looking over at Daichi, he raised his eyebrow, “We have a game tomorrow.”

“Give them a few more minutes,” Daichi laughed out.

It was sometimes tiring to watch them. Kageyama would put up toss after toss—Hinata would spike each one. They were constantly running, yelling, cheering, and just never stopping. 

Walking around, Suga started to collect the random balls that had been left all around the gym floor when he finally heard Daichi call out, “Alright! Let’s clean up!”

As usual, Hinata started to whine and beg for a few more hits.

“We have a game tomorrow!” Daichi said, “If you don’t want to be benched, help clean up, get home and to sleep!”

That got Kageyama and Hinata running around, quickly cleaning everything up. Suga had to smile as Daichi winked at him from across the court.

They were not use to all these games, they were not use to all this practice—they were loving it.

Sure, it dug into their time together, but this was their third year, their last year to do this—together. As Kageyama and Hinata ran out with the bin of balls and the paddings, Suga helped Daichi roll the net and they stepped out to lock up the gym.

The night air was warm, but not overly hot, they could hear Kageyama and Hinata arguing as they ran back down the steps from the club room. Daichi shook his heads as he slipped off his indoor sneakers, grabbing his outside shoes.

“Let’s go make sure they didn’t destroy the club room,” Daichi said, reaching out without thinking, taking Suga’s hand.

He could feel his cheeks gets warm, Daichi had not ever taken his hand before. It had been a few weeks since they had any real time together, the training being long and hard-- he knew it would be worth it, but he missed his time with Daichi. Sending text messages before bed where not working anymore for him.

Daichi was quiet as they climbed the steps, the moonlight bright that night on them, his legs full of purpose, walking quickly. Suga had to wonder if he was being dragged or lead. The night was quiet, and Suga couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. In the distance, voices of Kageyama and Hinata screaming at each other could be heard. Shaking his head, Suga laughed. Those two really did bring the missing piece to this team they needed. 

Turning on the light, they saw they had not destroyed the room, but they had not picked it up either. With a heavy sigh, Suga let go of Daichi’s hand and started to gather the random items throw around, placing them back where they belong. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Daichi said, somehow right behind him, his hands on his hips, whispering in his ears. 

He had missed those hands on his body, touching him. Setting the empty water bottle on the shelf, Suga leaned back, knowing all to well that Daichi would support him, hold him up. It was how they worked. 

“Just don’t want to deal with it in the morning,” Suga groaned out. 

“Leave it,” Daichi said, kissing behind his ear, hands moving to clasp around his lower abdomen, his thumb rubbing small circles at the waistband of his shorts. There was something in his tone, be it lower, raspier-- whatever it was, Suga closed his eyes, taking in this small moment he had alone with Daichi. 

They just stood like for a few minutes, Suga did not even bother wondering how long. His mind went to ease knowing Daichi would hold him up and just be there. After all the chaos recently, it was nice having moments of quiet-- stillness. 

“I’ve missed you,” Suga quietly says. 

“You see me everyday,” Daichi says, moving his fingers over his shirt slowly, such a small layer of fabric between those fingers and his skin. 

“You know what I mean,” Suga says, turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I miss my time I get with you.” 

Daichi smiled-- not his usual smile-- the one he reserved for moments with Suga. Moving a hand up, he brushed the hair off Suga’s forehead and kissed at his nose. 

“I know.” 

Suga closed his eyes and hugged Daichi tighter. They had a game tomorrow and really needed to get home and rest-- but he could not remove his arms from where they held Daichi so close. Arms around his waist tightened, pulling their bodies closer. Daichi was warm and strong pressed against him. Suga smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips across Daichi’s. 

Daichi had this hum he would always do once they started kissing, it was endearing as Suga moved his mouth over Daichi’s-- the soft hum he had grown so accustomed to hearing, longing for. Hands pulling at his shirt, untucking from his shorts-- Suga chuckled when Daichi’s fingers were finally touching him. 

“We could always go back to my place,” Daichi said, licking at his lower lip. 

Suga hummed a response, this time opening his mouth, sliding his tongue next to Daichi’s. It wasn’t that Suga didn’t want to go back to Daichi’s place, he would go there regardless, it was that he was tired of waiting. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, Suga backed Daichi up till he was pressed to one of the metal shelves, never taking his mouth off of his. Moaning softly, he tugged at Daichi’s shirt, getting his hands under it, running them up to his chest. 

He loved how Daichi was broader than him, taller than him just a little bit. Cupping at his chest muscles, Suga massages them, his finger easily sinking into his flesh. Soft encouraging sounds came from Daichi before he pulled his mouth from his, kissing at his jawline, his hand in his hair and pulling Suga’s head back. 

“No marks,” Suga breathed out, “We have a game tomorrow.” 

“I’ll have to leave them where they can’t be seen then.” 

Suga gasped as Daichi grabbed his hips, pushing him over to the folding chair that no one put away and firming setting in him in. 

“Wha--”

Daichi put his finger to his lip, kissed his forehead then fell to his knees, spreading his legs wide. Suga’s eyes snapped open as Daichi pushed the material of his shorts as high as he could up his leg, then started to gently kiss his inner thigh. Leaving a wet trail in its wake, Daichi started to suck high up on his inner thigh, biting gently down-- it went straight to his cock. Suga gasped and ran his fingers through Daichi’s short hair, scratching gently at his scalp. 

When his mouth popped off his leg, Suga saw the bright red mark that was slowly changing to a purple. 

“Always leaving a mark,” Suga chuckled, leaning down and taking Daichi’s face in his hands, kissing him. 

“I want to leave them where everyone can see,” Daichi said against his lips. 

Another hum and Suga was dipping his tongue back into his mouth, licking and tasting Daichi as if he had never kissed him before. At this rate they were never getting back to Daichi’s place-- it had been too long since he had moments with him. 

Daichi’s hands on the waistband of his pants and Suga moved his legs so he could slide them off. Spreading his legs wide, running his hands through Diachi’s hair as his mouth worked more on his inner thighs. 

“I could do this till the end of time,” Daichi spoke against his tight, “Your skin was meant to be sucked on.” 

Suga moaned, feeling him suck a tender spot very high up on his thigh. He used his hand to lazily stroke his cock while Diachi was busy marking him up. It was so erotic seeing the way Diachi’s head dipped between his legs, the feel of his warm mouth against his skin. Moaning softly, Suga continued to stroke his cock. 

“Isn’t that my job?” Diachi asked, licking at the curve in his leg and hip. 

“Was rather enjoying what you were doing already,” Suga breathed out, his body starting to tremble a bit from the attention Daichi was giving him. When his eyes met Daichi’s he saw his pupils blown out and his lips wet from lick at his skin. 

“We are never making it back to my place at this rate,” Diachi said, lifting up on his knees, taking Suga’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. 

It was not where Suga wanted this all to go down, but it wouldn’t be the first time they never made it back to Daichi’s place. This was almost a perfect getaway here for them. They could lock the door, and especially after practice-- once they knew Kageyama and Hinata had actually left, they would be left alone. 

“Let me hear you make those noises,” Daichi whispered against his lips. 

“Why don’t you make me make those noises,” Suga replied, smiling against Daichi’s lip. 

A small moan and Daichi was pulling Suga down to the floor with him. He tumbled and fell hard on his chest, laughing as he did so. Daichi chuckled, then his hands were in his hair, and his tongue back in his mouth. He felt as if Daichi was fucking him solely through his tongue. Suga squirmed and moaned the more Daichi worked his tongue in his mouth. It was filthy, it was deep, it was perfect. Hands squeezing his bottom, their cocks rubbing together-- Suga melted. 

Small gasp as he pulled back, looking down at Daichi-- seeing how he was chasing still after his mouth. 

“That face you are making,” Suga said, kissing his lips, “drives me insane.” 

Daichi kissed him again, “What face is that?” 

“So relaxed,” Suga said between kisses, “so sexy,” more kisses, “all your expressions,” kisses upon kisses. 

Daichi chuckled, his chest rumbling as he did. Suga moved his hips against Diachi’s feeling their cocks press tighter together. Daichi moaned deeply and closed his eyes. The way he was biting his lower lip only made Suga lean in to kiss him more. Their tongues deep in the other’s mouth, mouth opened widely as they breathed hard-- sucking the air from the other’s lungs. 

Another push of his hips, and he felt the hands on his ass squeeze harder. Suga moaned and pulled from Daichi’s mouth. Kissing the side of his mouth, down his cheek to his jawline, he could smell the sweet from practice on him, and the hint of spice from his cologne. It drove straight to his core as he licked at Daichi’s neck, tasting the hint of salt as he did. 

“You are driving me crazy,” Daichi breathed out. 

“Good,” Suga chuckled against his neck, sucking gently at the skin there. He couldn’t leave any marks, but he knew Daichi’s neck was sensitive, and he was going to take advantage of it. Small nips and more licks, Suga rolled his hips again, feeling the fabric of Daichi’s shorts against his cock. 

They both moaned the more Suga rolled his hips. He breathed in the scent of Daichi, leaving his face firmly planted in his neck. Both of them breathing harder as he did. Fingers digging into the flesh on his ass and Suga moaned, his balls tightening up. A thrust from Daichi below and it rubbed him just right. Moaning loudly, Suga found himself biting at Daichi’s neck, hearing him hiss out as he did-- his fingers gripping at Daichi’s shoulders, holding on as hard as he could. 

“Koshi!” Daichi breathed out. 

Hearing the way Daichi said his name was the final draw. Everything in him pulling, pushing. Crying out, Suga felt his body go limp and his cock release all over Daichi. Hands still firm on his ass, Daichi continued to move under him, the fabric of his shorts almost too much for Suga. A low grunt and Daichi was mumbling incoherently as his hands held him so tightly, there would sure be marks left behind. 

They were left panting as they laid out on the club room floor, Suga glad his bare ass was not gracing the dirty floor. 

“You ok?” Daichi breathed out. 

Suga nodded, holding Daichi tight, unable to form words. 

“Still need a few moments?” Daichi asked. 

He could only nod. Suga hated how it took him a few moments to gather his wits and come back down from his release, but Daichi loved it. Suga was even softer in these moments. Small whimpers as his body trembled on his, his full weight bearing down on him. 

“Take you time,” Daichi said, running his hands gently over his lower back, holding him till he knew Suga was ready. 

“Can we just sleep here?” Suga mumbled. 

“What… and have everyone stare at your glorious ass come morning?” Daichi laughed out. 

Suga hummed and wiggled on top of him. 

“C’mon you,” Daichi said, pinching at Suga’s ass, “we can cuddle back at my house.” 

Suga groaned but started to move. His eyes had a far away look and his knees were still weak. Daichi helped him get his pants back on and shoes. Grabbing their bags, he put his arm around Suga as they started their walk back to his place. Not much was said, no-- they would whisper game plays and hopes and dreams till they fell asleep in a few hours. As they walked up the hill near his house, Daichi smiled at this thought, he had missed Suga too-- these moments with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
